Mutants vs Bionics
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: Trinity Mason Hunter or Mason, a 15 year old, female assassin thought she'd have a better life when she started high school from being homeschooled. That was until she met the Lab Rats, who she was trained to hunt down and kill on the first day. Will she complete her mission for her anonymous boss that wants them dead? Or will she protect them? Can she get out of this trap of life?
1. Chapter 1

Trouble Makers...

''Hey Mason, its 6:34 you gotta get going," My 12 year old, little brother Max yelled upstairs to me.

My name actually isn't Mason but, it is my middle name. My name is Trinity Mason I go by Mason alot and very rarely" Patch" because here's a secret, my family are mutants. I'm one fourth vampire, have a force field, super speed, can turn into a flying cat ( I know, weird right), when I am a cat I have laser eyes, but only when I am in animal form though. I am also very stealth when it comes to hunting. I'm not like most girls who are 15 years old. I'd rather hunt than shop, drawing evil looking pictures instead of ,tah whatever else there is. Anyway, this is my very first day of school ever since i was 8 years old because my father died three months after I turned 8. I was home schooled since then but finally all of us Hunter kids are going to a real school.

I ran down four flights of clear, glass stairs because I just felt like running all over today. We lived in a five( well six counting the basement) story loft with the latest technology. When I got down to the kitchen I saw my 16 year old brother Alex and my twin sister Destiny uh Dest for short, eating dry cereal from the box. By the kitchen I saw Max hitting a ping-pong ball in the air constantly with a paddle. I headed straight for the door, not caring for breakfast, then grabbed my bag.

''Trin ( my sisterms nickname for me) wait up.'' Destiny said while shoving the cereal box in Alex's grasp then grabbing her own back pack and heading my direction.

We chatted about what we were thinking today was gonna be like and if we were gonna make many friends today or not.

_  
Chase POV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV and stroaking the cover design on the second book of the HUNGER GAMES. I was half way through it already after one day of having it. I read every time those crazy long commercials came on, I just hate it when they show the same commercial ten times in each break and junk like that. It annoys me to death. I heard foot steps coming from the hall and then saw my sister Bree heading towards the door and of coarse, she was on her iPhone talking to one of her friends.  
''( on phone) OK I'm running out of the house now. Gotta hurry because Ethan arrives at school during this hour. '' said Bree quickly while running out the door and slamming it behind her.

''I better go to'' I thought to myself. ''Its getting about that time ''

I thought Adam would already be up but I then remembered he left like at 5 a.m. to go get a new video game.

I grabbed my book, put it in my bag and ran out the door toward the school. I heard about the new kids in my class and i was eager to meet them but, not too eager because I was afraid it would trigger my bionics or turn me into spike or something bad. I just hoped these kids would be friendly because I heard they were home schooled too.

- - up next the bionic humans meet the mutants-

~ scar 


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble Makers... Chapter 2

Trinity Mason Hunter POV

We still had about 20 minutes before the bell to go to homeroom rang , so Dest and I took out our IPhones and started playing on them. I don't know but I got bored after life three minutes and just got on my iPod app.

" Really Trin, again mostly Three Days Grace?'' Destiny said while peering at my song list.

"Hey, I love that band, oh and yeah, I also like to listen to Breaking Benjamin and Kesha , remember." I explained.

My twin just rolled her eyes at me.

"Not that I already knew, like doubles of all the albums posters on your bedroom walls of both bands and Kesha" Destiny joked.

"What!, sorry, I can't hear you!" I said while putting my headphones on my ears.

"I was saying that...!" ( cut off by mason)

"Only the strongest will survive...lead me to heaven when we die!" I sang( blow me away by breaking Benjamin.) While pretending to not listen to my sister.

"I was gonna say I'll shut up if you rip those plugs from your ears!'' Destiny yelled while trying to get my attention, by waving her hands crazily in my face.

I groaned as a looked in her eyes , while taking the headphones out of my ears and winding them around my iPhone, then tucking it in my front pocket.

"I'll be back" I said" I gotta ask principal Perry for a class schedule. "  
I walked off toward the office.

Alex POV I caught up with a boy who looked my age when we reached school grounds. Hey, I wanted to at least talk to someone new on my first day of actual school.

"Sup I'm Alex " I said.

Hey I'm Adam , you new here?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah my siblings and I just started real school today from being home schooled." I said.

"I was sorta home schooled myself before 2 weeks ago today, yeah that's what my younger brother was saying this morning" said Adam.

We both ran into the school and then I took out my iPhone and called Max just to make sure he got there and wasn't lost because he don't listen to directions often.

Destiny POV

Something or someone caught my eye. As I turned my head a little , I saw one other kid who was getting into his locker. I guess he saw me too because be started my way. Instantly my brain was telling me to act like I didn't notice him and walk off toward my locker or look at my iPhone and act like I'm checking my email or texting but, my feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

"Uh, hi are you new here? " asked the boy.

"Huh, oh yeah, yes... I'm new here... I'm Destiny." I stuttered.

"I'm Chase. I started school here about 2 weeks ago." Said Chase.

"Oh, were you home schooled too?" I happily asked thinking that my family weren't the only ones ,that were home schooled in this school.

"You can say that?" Said Chase. " I mean, I wasn't just raised in an underground lab with my siblings and having -how batteries work - read to when we were little" I joked in my mind.

Mason POV I started walking down the hall from the office and ran into a girl who looked my age.

"Hi, I'm Bree. You must be new from the sight of the class schedule in your hand." Said Bree.

"I am new actually, I just started today from being home schooled for 15 years. I'm Trinity but everyone calls me Mason cause it's my middle name. " I said.

'' do you have any other siblings here?" Bree asked.

"Yeah I actually do, I have a twin sister, and an older brother. My little brother doesn't go here but he's in seventh grade at the school down the road a ways." I said.

"Well I gotta go find my brother before I head to class" said Bree.

"I gotta go find my sister and give her this" I said "See ya later Bree"

"Catch ya later too ,Mason" said Bree while walking the opposite direction I was.

Destiny POV

" I know his life was 100% different from mine because he probably ain't a mutant who spends alot of their time running around in an underground lab" I thought.

More kids started coming in, in crowds and then the bell to head to home room rang. I saw Chase wince a little when the bell rang. "He must be one of those people who have sensitive hearing or something like that" I thought to myself.

"Well I'll see you in the halls" Said Chase.

"Hope to see you too" I said.

I went back to my locker to get a couple books, then Mason came over and nudged me and then handed me a slip of paper with the class schedules printed on it.

"Did you get lost on your way back Mason?" I asked.

"Tah no, I ran into a girl and we talked for a bit" Mason said.

"Ya, well I ran into a boy" I said.

Then we both remembered the bell rang and we both sped to the same homeroom.

I went to a seat near the front and then I saw Chase two rows behind me opening a notebook and writing in it.

Mason POV

I saw Bree sitting right by a boy Dest was probably talking about. Yeah yeah yeah it starts just like a movie with kids who start school in nearly the middle of the school year and then goes on and on about what their doing and junk like that. Then finally after what seems like forever study hall comes.

As I'm leaving my locker with some books heading to study hall. I run into someone. He caught my CATCHING FIRE book with his free hand and put it back on top of my small stack of books.

"Destiny?" He said.

"Thanks, and huh? no I'm Trinity but everyone calls me by my middle name, which is Mason." I said.

"I'm Chase. I see you like the Hunger Games books too" said Chase.

"I love them and i just took this from my little brother because he just left it lying around untouched on his bed." I laughed.

"I just took this from my older sister" said Chase.

"I like your devious ways" I said.

"I like how your devious too" said Chase." We should hang out some time. "Cause I think I wanna know you better."

"Uh ok, well talk to ya later" I said when he started walking to study hall.

"Yeah there's alot more of me you'll never get to know about" I whispered to myself.

OK what should happen in the next chapter, I'm blank? LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble Makers...  
Chapter 3

**mason doesn't know that Chase, Adam, and Bree are Davenports and are bionic, just saying **

Mason POV

I swung my back-pack over my shoulder after putting only my geometry book in it. I looked over both my shoulders and didn't see anybody but that one kid Chase, who was getting into his locker. I had a strange feeling about him because I thought I've seen him before; something about him was familiar ,but what was it? I shook my head acting like I wanted to shake a thought out of my head and decided to worry about that later.

"Great he's walking the other direction" I thought while watching Chase go around a corner.

My fangs have come out making a sharp, scissor cutting noise.

Chase POV

My ultra sensitive bionic hearing picked up a faint noise that sounded like a knife rubbing against a knife sharpener. My head automatically turned to face where the noise was coming from, then I started to slowly walk toward it, prepared if I had to fight someone.

"What is it, or who is it?" I thought to myself.

I peered around a corner and saw...mason.

"Mason?" I thought " Was that her?...Does she have a knife or something?''

Mason POV

I jerked my head up straight when I heard footsteps coming my way. I backflipped and stuck my claws out slightly just in case it was an enemy threat because I'm so used to doing it when we go out hunting in the woods at night.

Chase stood there confused.  
I retracted my claws and bit my lip so he couldn't see my fangs.

"I saw that" said Chase." "Your a vampire!"

"What" I laughed as I quickly stuck two pieces of paper in my mouth so it looked like I just like to put paper in my mouth and make them look like fangs, like a young child who likes vampires.

"I'm not stupid, I know those were fangs!" He said.

I took the paper from out of my mouth. "Or I just have sharp K-9 teeth genius...ever thought of that?" I said with no fear in my voice.

"I guess that's true. Sorry about that, I don't know what got into me." Said Chase.

"Its OK, I act like that too around new people" I lied.  
Truth is if I ever meet the Davenports, my reaction is destroy. Other people I just well, I just act, you know..."human".

Trent and the others from the football team came back in from football practice in the school field. Trent and two other bigger players started toward Chase. Trent was punching the palm of his hand with his other hand that was made into a fist.

"Hey there little Davenshort. "Trent said while putting his hand on the back of Chase's neck and shaking him visciously then slamming him against the doors of the lockers, while going toward me.

"You have no right to slam his body into things!'' I visciously said.

"What'd you just say to me? " Trent demamded.

"Funny, I thought you would know the difference between being bad and being stupid!" I said visciously.

Trent pinned me up against the lockers, with his hand wrapped around my neck. My hands clutched his one hand that was holding me up and I tried to get some air by fighting for it. I then looked at Chase, who was held back by a jock twice is size. Chase looked like he wanted to help me but then he'd be in more danger.

I went silent when Chase looked at the floor."Finally, a time to show my skills" I thought. I smiled evily at Trent. Then I stuck my fangs out, them making that scissor cutting sound. My claws stuck out just a little and then dug my claws into his flesh.

He dropped me when I sent the pain through his hand. I collapsed on the floor and my claws went back as fingernails. I only had claws in my fingernails, and not my toe nails. My fangs also returned to my normal sized K-9 teeth.

Trent dusted off his shirt then slammed Chase against the lockers again and finally he left with the other two.

I crawled over and leaned against the locker doors with Chase. His head was down and he had his hands over his eyes.

"Chase?'' I asked quietly and calmly.

He removed his hands from his face and looked directly into my eyes. His face was also red and looked like he'd been crying.

"Chase what's wrong" I asked.

"I just...can't ...I just can't tell you. He stuttered as he stood up."How'd you get him to let go of you like that?"

"How...oh right, uh I just dug my "nails" into his skin" I said. "Why do you let them push you around like that?''

"Well, you see,...I actually "lost control of myself" and fought him by nearly breaking both his arms." He explained.

" Really,...That's so cool..." I laughed.

" You know... we should probably leave before Trent and them come back to finish us off" he joked.

"Yeah we deffinately need to go" I said while stumbling over to get my backpack which I had dropped earlier by my locker.

"Bye Mason" said Chase while walking out the doors.

"Later Chase" I said while picking up my bag and just standing there.

I waited till he was down a couple blocks before I sped out the doors myself, vampire speed.

XXXXXXXX

Hunter's loft mansion type house.

I opened the front door and saw Alex and Max on the couch, staring at one of our large flat screen TVs, playing video games. I ignored them because I should've known, they always play video games at this time of day. I went upstairs and saw my twin sister sitting on one of the couches upstairs on the third floor,with her feet kicked up on the coffee table, reading the first book of the HUNGER GAMES.

She threw down her book on the coffee table and got up from her seat.

"Hey Trin, whatcha doin?" Destiny asked as she saw me digging out a pure black t-shirt with a white evil looking cross going down the back, I pulled on black skinny jeans, my brown belt that I over my shirt with the knife holster attached to it, my knife, a strap around my abdomen that held two shiny, sharp throwing stars. I did my makeup of coloring around my eye sockets, ending with a sharp looking point on both sides.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to work." I said while making my way to the window and strapping on my black light material cloak - cape.

"He needs you now?" She asked.

"Yeah I have to do what the boss says remember, he might kill Max if I don't kill those Davenport bionic kids." I reminded her. "I also figured out that their going on a mission tonight well, 93 percent of me thinks so because a mall's been taken hostage with like more than 150 people in it , including small children . " I said.

Yeah I was right, I just saw the helicopter go by and saw three kids in it and also a man flying it. They were heading the way I was. I knew it was a Davenport high speed helicopter because of my cat like vision mixed with some vampire, I could read the small print on the side of the helicopter.

"I gotta go" I said before I quickly jumped out and landed on my feet. I was unharmed because well I jumped off taller buildings than this before and I'm a mutant who is the most complex of her family.

Destiny POV

I ran to the window and peered down and saw my sister move stealthly through the street light lit ,dim streets and past the dark buildings, working her way to the mall by following the cops and swat team but not being seen by them.

***hey guys here's my third chapter. I'm finally regaining ideas in my head LOL well I'll try to put another one up as quick as possible. :-)***

~scar


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble Makers...

Chapter 4

Mason POV

I peered over the bed of a truck that was parked in the mall parking lot. I saw the helicopter land on the roof and saw those bionics get out. Then I pulled out this little cube from my pocket and pushed a button on one of the sides. A glowing, bright hologram of a tracker map came up. The tracker map showed all throughout the mall and how close I was to anyone.

"Alright Mason, your gonna go through the roof and end up in that Spencer's store." My boss said through my ear piece.

"Got it" I answered as a used my vampire speed to run through the crowds of the swat teams without being seen then ending up on a side of the building.

I took out a grabbaling ( idk) hook and shot it at the edge of the roof and pulled on it so I could make sure it was secure. I started to climb to the roof and finally made it to the top. I prefere trees not buildings.

I took out the hologram thing, turned it on, and then I saw what time it was and if I was any closer to the three superhumans as I looked at the map.

" Right on schedule" I said to myself. Not that I had a schedule though.

I searched around the dark flooring of the roof until I found a metal trap like door. I kneeled down on both knees and tried to open it.  
Wouldn't budge.  
I kicked it in frustration. Then I thought of something and I stood back from the metal door and crouched down. I transformed into my cat-like animal form. I was a little smaller than I cheetah, had sharp ears, my fur was the same darkish brown as my hair and my eyes were a glowing green but then changed into a bronze color. Then they started to turn green again and I used my laser eyes to burn through the metal and cut a hole big enough, so that I could crawl through. As soon as I heard the crash of the metal on the floor of the store I crawled through the opening.

I turned back into human with my eyes still glowing some but, it would ware off later and return to my natural eye color of dark blue. I then dropped down right in the middle of Spencer's and ran out the door continuing to hunt for those three bionic super humans.

Bree POV

Chase, Adam, and I split up and started to take out gunmen by ourselves. I had taken out three guys so far and were on the move through the signs because of my agility. I just hope the guys were OK.

Chase POV

I looked up, startled by a noise ; I prepared myself for an attack or a gun going off in my direction, possibly trying to blow me to bits. I created my force field and started to walk slowly, being aware of my surroundings and the noises I heard.

A shadow figure caught my eye and then I came face to face with it. The shadow bandit took out a knife and started to try to cut through my force field without succeeding.  
I started to laugh at the masked bandit because I was thinking the bandit would know I'm different.

I started to fight the person and I'll admit, whoever it was, is a good fighter.

Mason POV

I threw kicks and punches at him but he blocked them all. Once he made that blue dome disappear, I stuck my claws out and clawed him right across his left cheek, sending him to the floor. I quickly pulled my knife from my holster and pointed it at his chest and then looked into his eyes.

He looked familar, but who was he. Then I remembered from playing around in my mind a little, it was Chase. He was a Davenport? But he acted different around me than I thought. I was thinking they would sense danger from me and attack me when they had the chance, but, this guy was nice and didn't act like what he was around me.

Chase POV

I could see the bandit wasn't paying attention so, I kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back some and then I flipped him to the floor. I got up right quick and kicked him in the stomach once more while he was down, then I grabbed both of his wrists and tied them together with a rope I had tied around a loop on the side of my uniform Then stood him up.

"I got someone here guys, get over here." I said into my ear piece.

Bree came speeding over and Adam came running up behind her.

"You caught someone!'' Said Bree surprised.

"Yeah; tried to kill me." I said while getting a tighter grip on the restraints holding the person.

Mason POV

Adam quickly walked up to me and reached for my mask ,so he could reveal me. I struggled to keep away but Chase's grip was too much so I couldn't go grabbed the back of my mask and ripped it off my head.

"Mason" the three said together.

"What" I said confused.

"You wanted to kill us?" Asked Bree startled by figuring out it was me.

"Its not my fault" I defended.

"Then explain why you did this?" Asked Chase sternly.

"OK its like this, my boss, I'm not saying his name because he wants to keep it anonomous from everyone but, he wants me to kill you because he hates you for some reason. Well he hates Mr. Davenport because he's like his rival or something and he wants me to destroy you guys for him because your his creations . And...'' I explained and then being cut off by Adam.

"Cut to the chase, Mason!" Said Adam.

"My boss will kill my little brother if i don't destroy you!" I said while being very annoyed. "If I try to get outta this, I'd be killed too along with the rest of my siblings." I added."

" Why?" Bree asked sternly.

" Look, as I have not said yet but will say now, I'm on a wire so I can't say idiot in he line of my family made my boss ticked off somehow so that's why we have to destroy you guys." I answered. I don't want to do this but this is kinda like my siblings and I's death sentence somehow."

Bree POV

"Bree is everything OK?'' Mr. Davenport asked me through my earpiece.

"Yeah its fine" I answered. "Just met a friend from school" I whispered.

I saw Chase take the rope off of Mason's wrists.

"Chase, what are you thinking!" I asked with a little fear in my voice.

"I was thinking that if we try to defeat her, we'd die ourselves because of how her boss sounds." He defended.

We then heard another helicopter land on the opposite side of the building." That's my boss" Mason said while running that way and taking out a couple more enemies on the way.

"Guys start making your way back up to the roof, the swat team just moved in because of the smaller number of enemies and their armed. Hurry before they try to shoot you guys too." Mr. Davenport said into our earpieces.

We obeyed and started toward the roof. At the exit we used to enter, there were two swat team members standing there with rifles. I grabbed both of my brothers wrists and i used my super speed to get us all to the roof before we could be noticed by them.

We jumped in the helicopter and strapped ourselves in. Adam, Chase, and I looked out the door of the helicopter and saw the helicopter what Mason probably got in. Then we all sighed at the same time because we felt sorry for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

***well, here's chapter 4. Next their gonna find out what happened to Mason and theirselves this night, the next day. ***


	5. Guess Who?

**Hey Everyone =) Sorry for the long wait... I have just been a little busy with other stories and school. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this =) (By the way, what I meant by the 'cloak-cape', it's actually just a long thin-ish cloak.)**

**Takes place right after Mission Space...**

**I don't own Lab Rats and I never will.**

**Trouble Makers Ch. 5 **

**Guess who?**

Davenport Lab

5:02 a.m.

Mason POV

_To everyone who believed I had just turned good...You thought wrong about me. I'm like an arrow; You can't stop me after you have released me from a hold. That's with all of us mutations that are assassins. You just can't stop us from completing our missions._

I laid flat on my belly in a large vent in the Davenport lab. Why was I here? Well, I'm here to get certain _weapon_ information!

I reached into my front pants pocket and pulled out a tiny camera-like piece of equipment. I looked down through the vent slits and got a good view of a blueprint. The blueprint that was for the weapon. I then focused the small camera on the image and snapped about five of the same photos; zooming in on the most important parts, of course.

My cat senses sensed that someone was coming. I also heard faint footsteps that were growing louder and louder. _Oh man, I gotta run._

I turned around, trying not to make a single noise. Then I shape-shifted into my cat formation and galloped as fast as my paws could go. That was until I hit a dead-end. I stopped dead in my tracks and tilted up my head to look up. Just my luck, the vent continued upward. I stood there in dead silence, wandering how I could possibly get out of here without being seen. Then I thought of something; I stuck out my mutant cat claws (They were actually quite stronger than a normal cat claw) and then I leaped up and dug my claws into the metal vent wall.

Once I had reached a level area that was right beside the exit of the vent, I pawed at the metal slits, trying to just push them out of my way. Wouldn't budge.

_What am I thinking?! I'm a mutation for Pete's sake! I can just ram through this thing!_

I backed up against the side and with all my strength, I slammed right into the metal slits. _Great, that didn't work…! What else? _

I began to just claw and slam into the vent door before it dropped before me, taking me to the ground with it. I landed on the pavement with a soft 'thud', and then I got back up on my feet and turned back into my human form.

After I had reached my house, I ran up the glass stairs to the third floor where my room was, (I could've tooken our elevator but, I just didn't feel like waiting for the door to open up to me) I went over to a small cube that was sitting on a stool, and picked it up. I walked over to my window-seat and sat down while leaning against the large window. With the press of a small blue button, a 20-inch hologram appeared before me.

I got straight to work on uploading the secret images to the hologram cube.

**Downstairs**

No one's POV

Alex Hunter relaxed on the couch in front of the flat-screen television, eating a bag of pretzels, and flipping through the movie channels. "Ooh, Austin Powers!" Alex grinned as he flipped to that channel. He continued to eat pretzels until Destiny had walked right behind him and yanked the bag away from him.

"Hey!" Alex hissed with his fangs out.

Destiny turned and looked at him. "Oh, don't get your fangs in a twist, dude…" She frowned. Then she stuck her hand in the pretzel bag, yanked out a couple pretzels, and popped them into her mouth.

Alex rolled his eyes at his sister. Then he turned his attention to Mason as she slowly down the clear steps. Mason stared down at the small flash drive in her hand. She payed no attention to her surroundings, what so ever.

"Patch? You alright?" The familiar nickname that her eldest brother had kept on her since she had first transformed into a cat, made Mason snap back into reality.

"Huh, oh, right…uh, yeah, I'm fine…" Mason stuttered as she looked back down at the small black flash drive. She instantly took off her chain-like necklace that she wore all the time, and attached the flash drive to a place on her necklace.

Both Mason and Alex started walking toward the door at the same time. They both stopped dead at the entrance and turned toward each other."Where are you going?" Alex asked Mason.

"Uh, to the Davenports…Chase invited me there," Mason smirked. Alex smirked back at her. "That's exactly where I'm going…Bree invited me,"

"I think Bree likes you," Mason grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the Davenport mansion was wide open when Mason and Alex walked up on the porch. Alex gave a quick "knock" on the door and then the two mutants walked in.

Then the two mutation siblings stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the person who had gotten there first.

Their eyes grew wide with fright when they saw who the person was.

Marcus.

Of course, he would try to ruin our lives like his father does, already.

"Mason. Alex," Adam waved.

Marcus gasped and turned around to face Alex and Mason. "Hunter…"

"Marcus…" Mason growled. Alex began growling too.

"Careful how you act, Hunters," Marcus grinned an vicious grin at them. "Wouldn't want anyone you love to get hurt…right Alex and Mason?"

Mason and Alex Hunter looked at him, then at each other. "Right," They both sighed.

**A/N: Ok, so….Mason, Alex, and Marcus are enemies. He has some control over them, but what? Who is Marcus to them? **

Sorry, this is a little short… But, hey! At least I updated =)

There WILL be more of Chase, Adam, and Bree in the next chapter. =)

R&R. =) No flames, please =)

-Scar


End file.
